


All In Due Time

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst?, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Semi Smut, anyways enjoy nerd, flof, idk - Freeform, not quite there yet cause YEET, shitty one shot ;0;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Sledge and Maverick become a thing(I may add more to this because I feel like I could have done better?)





	All In Due Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurincia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, this fic is for you angsty ;3

It is the incessant tapping of the pen, along with being stuck in Doc’s office with Rook while waiting for Doc to actually get down here that has been slowly driving me insane. I   _ just  _ needed more painkillers for my leg, and I have had to wait for Doc. In the meantime, Olivier came, joining us soon after I entered, made out with Rook, and I’m fairly certain the two would have had sex on Doc’s desk if I hadn’t been sitting there. A pang of jealousy rang in my chest. I know I wasn’t jealous for any other reason than I was bitter that I was lonely. My knuckles were beginning to turn white from gripping my crutches so hard. I try to loosen them up, but then I hear the office door open, Oliver has moved to stand slightly behind Julien while Doc tried to figure out why I was in here. Finally, I don’t have to wait much longer. 

 

“Seamus?” I stood up, tucking the crutches underneath my arms. 

 

“Yeah, I’m already out of painkillers, more like, some asshat stole them. Don’t know who, but I reckon you should take a look into who would be doing this. I don’t think I’m the only one either.¨  I say, the words rolling off my tongue, Doc observes me and nods. 

 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve heard this today. I’ve had at least  _ six _ reports of someone’s painkillers being taken. Actually, the one that wasn’t involved but seemingly in the same vein was Ryad’s sleep medication. He had the bottle locked away in his bedside table, the next morning the lock was torn off of it and the bottle missing, the drawer left hanging open.” I nod, listening to Doc speak. 

 

“That’s not good, hopefully we figure out who’s doing this. So that means locking this little bottle away wont save it from being taken, will it?” I ask, tucking the bottle into my pocket. 

 

“No, sadly. Whoever is doing this will do anything to get to it for whatever reason.” he replies, he had turned to look distastefully at Olivier and Julien, who had pulled apart from each other, the two still looked like a mess while Doc scrutinized them. He knew damn well what they were doing, but he was trying very hard not to say- oh never mind there he goes. 

 

“Could you two save that for when you’re not in  _ my _ office, you each have your own, please make use of them.” he speaks, he clearly didn’t want to imagine what might have happened if I wasn’t there. Well, at least Rook was only trying to be nice by helping out with the increasing amount of paperwork Doc was getting piled onto him by Ash. I hobble my way out of the room before I could hear Olivier or Julien try to defend themselves, they were both horrible liars. 

 

I slowly make my way back to the SAS quarters and a familiar figure was clearly being hassled by an ever obnoxious Smoke. I observed the scene through the doors for a second. What was Maverick even doing on this side of the building anyways? He rooms with Blackbeard on the other side of the building. I attempt to push my way into the SAS quarters only to find myself getting stuck halfway through thanks to being unable to hold the door open properly and get my crutches through. As I am about to shout, I feel the weight of the door come off my back. Erik throws open the door onto himself as he nearly hurts himself behind it to allow me in. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize that you were trying to get in here.” he spoke, his eyes downcast as he slid out of the SAS quarters behind me. I look over to where James was standing smugly. I narrow my eyes wondering what the hell he did this time. 

 

“What did you do to him, James?” I ask, using the extreme calm voice that makes him get ansty cause I don’t seem mad, but the tone at which I use says otherwise. He is starting to fidget with his hands almost immediately after the words pass my lips, he was holding strong though, making sure not to let his smug facade slip. 

 

“I didn’t do a damn thing to him, that muppet was just in my way today. Had to let him know who’s boss.” He says, shrugging his shoulders as if it doesn’t matter. But it does, he still fidgets, giving away he’s afraid of me finding out what he did. I open my mouth to speak when Mute speaks, interrupting from the dining table by the communal kitchen.

 

“He threatened Maverick.” he says, quite matter of factly, his accent quipping through the air, his words sharp and tone just as threatening as a freshly sharpened knife. The tablet in his hands made his face glow compared to the dark room he was sitting in. The kitchen and dining room lights were both off. 

 

“And how long have you been sittin’ there?!” James shouts, mildly startled by the younger man. 

 

“The. Whole. Damn. Time.” he replies, I smile and turn a threatening smile to James. 

 

“Now why do you always have to go around scaring the new comers?” I ask him. He smiles sheepishly, trying to find a way to scurry away like some rat. Mute and I have him cornered, and he has nowhere to go. Not even Thatcher will try and get in the way. 

 

“I couldn’t help myself, he just looks so sad, if I fuck with Clash she’ll knock my face inside out!” he cries out, trying to duck away, Mark has come over to aid me, the struggle went on for at least twenty more minutes before another familiar face enters the room. Oh, make that two. Clash and Thatcher come in to see Mute with his hand around Smoke’s throat and me trying to swing at his knees with a crutch. 

 

“What the hell is happening here?” Clash shouts, her voice loud and brash, quite appropriate for the moment. 

 

“Speak of the devil, and she shall come!” Smoke shouts hoarsely, still trying to escape Mute as he changes his grip to hold Smoke in a chokehold without hurting the shorter man. 

 

“He’s going around scaring Maverick. Dunno why, but he thinks its funny.” Mute says, Smoke makes a disgruntled choking sound, partially hoping that Mute will just let him go if he makes enough horrible sounds. 

 

“Now why are you going around doing that, James?” Thatcher asks, Clash makes a sound of agreement, she looks ready to throw a fight if he should give her reason to.

 

“Couldn’t help it, please… have mercy guys.” I sigh hearing him speak, he is always pulling something stupid. 

 

“I’m going to go find him and apologize for this fucking idiot.” I speak, Thatcher looks at me and nods. 

 

“Good idea. Mark, make sure he doesn’t go run off and try and cause more trouble, I don’t want to hear from Six about this.” he says, holding open the doors for me so I can go back through them. I sigh as I make my way down the halls. After about twenty minutes I make it to where the Boston born man roomed with Blackbeard. I knock on the door and hear someone scrambling for the door. Blackbeard opened it and looked me in a confused manner. 

 

“Oh, hey what’s up?” he asks me. I sigh as I stand up a little straighter, well, at least as best as I could with my broken leg. 

 

“Have you seen Maverick?” I ask him. He nods slowly, and then nods more vigorously the next second. 

 

“Yeah, he just went off for the showers, don’t know how long he’s gonna be, you can probably find him there. He left like thirty minutes ago?” he says, and I nod. That sounds about right, somehow. He came back to his room, and then he left for a shower after he got away from Smoke. 

 

“That was a while ago, thanks, I’ll go see if he’s there.” I say, I immediately begin making my way for the showers, which is sadly back on the other side of the building. Not as far as the SAS quarters, but still. It’s a bit of a trip. I finally make it over there, and I barely manage to open the door, carefully squeezing my way in there, this time without getting my crutches stuck. 

 

I hear water running, but I only see one bag on one of the benches near the lockers. Nobody really takes showers at this odd time of the day. Its after dinner, and half the base is gone on missions. Everyone else here is who wasn’t needed or injured. I carefully move inwards. I shout Maverick’s name. 

 

“Erik? Are you in here?” I hear nothing in response. I creep closer to where the water is running. I feel horrible for peeking in but then my fears are replace with concerns. Erik Thorn is curled into himself on the floor of the shower, staring blankly at nothing in particular, just letting the water wash over him. He is shivering violently. I get pulled out of my mind by my phone vibrating. Mute texted me. 

 

“Hey, the lot of us are heading out for drinks, to keep Smoke from causing trouble _ on _ the base, plus he’ll probably pass out like a pansy ass bitch in a couple of hours. Wanna join?” the text message read. I texted back a no, blaming the painkillers I haven’t taken yet. If I want to take them later, I don’t need that in my system, anyways. I shove my phone in my pocket and carefully move myself to turn the water off. Maverick shivers violently as I set my least useful crutch down against the edge of the bricked in stall. I carefully manage to pick him up to a standing position. He walks beside me as I lean against him slightly, however. Otherise... He is relatively unresponsive as I do so. I slowly, very, painfully slowly move over to the bench near his bag. I set down my other crutch for just a second to help him sit down on the bench. I pick back up my crutch and move back to where my other one is, picking it up as well. I maneuver myself back to where Maverick is shivering on the bench, still lost in his own world. 

 

“Hey, you in there, lad?” I wave my hand in front of his face, he doesn’t even flinch. I find some towels and begin to dry him off, doing my best. I sit down next to him to dress him. He is slightly responsive, but he has no idea what’s going on at the moment. I decide to lead him back to the SAS quarters where he can rest in my room until he’s ok again. I wanted to ask if this was because of Smoke, but I couldn’t bring myself to ask anything. He leans against me as we walk, acting as a mobile crutch, holding my second one and his own bag as we move slowly. I watch him. He doesn’t seem to have stopped shivering yet. 

 

Since nobody is in the SAS quarters nearby, this makes things easier, I have a feeling he wouldn’t want rumours to be spread around about what happened should anyone see him. I carefully push him into my bed and he just lays there flat. He hardly responds as I find some extra blankets for him and wrap him up good and carefully so as not to twist my leg weird. I throw myself into my nice armchair on the other side of the small room. I prop my legs up as I decide now is a good time for a nap. The throbbing in my leg reminds me of one thing however… the painkillers in my pocket. I down two of them before shoving the bottle back in my pocket. I would hope nobody tries to take them off me while I nap, that would be embarrassing should I wake. 

 

I wake at the dawn, the light just peeking into the window, Maverick is still in my bed and my leg is throbbing again. I groan sitting up straight, trying to loosen up my tense body. I see Maverick stir, he turns and I watch as his face fills with panic. He sits upright freaking out. 

 

“Hey, calm down, I found you in the showers shivering half to death last night… was it… because of something James said? I gotta know so I know whether to let Clash punch his face in or not.” I spoke, trying to make a laugh out of James. He shakes his head, carefully relaxing himself. 

 

“No.” he says, looking around, “I’m… uhh…  _ afraid of the water… _ ” 

 

The last words were so quiet, I could barely hear them. It clicked once I realized however. My mouth formed an o shape as he spoke more.

“I was working on getting over my fear alone… it clearly didn’t go as planned.” he said, his face red with embarrassment. I frowned as I pieced it together. He should have had someone he trusted with him that could help him through it, and jumping straight into that probably wasn’t a good idea… 

 

“You should be more careful, if you have a fear of water you should have brought somebody or taken it much slower.” I spoke. He looks down at his feet, I saw a sad look in his eyes as he did so. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry, Sledge.” he spoke. I felt my heart drop seeing him look so sad. I immediately sat up, groaning in pain as I did so. I grasp his shoulder, startling him, making him look into my eyes. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, lad. It’s ok. Just know that if you ever need help, I’ve got you.” his pale blue eyes were watery as he watched me speak. I let him go, and he nods his head. He stood up, helping me up as well. I prop up my crutches underneath my arms as I get ready to move around for the day. He turns around at my door and immediately wraps his arms around my torso in a loose hug. He sighs as he hugs me, closing his eyes. I wrap one of my arms around him and he runs off seconds later. I felt my heart tug as he fled the scene. I suddenly remember something, and I feel my pocket. An empty bottle resides in my pocket. I should go tell Doc again, I frown upon the realization that somebody still managed to steal all the painkillers again. 

 

Two weeks continued on like that until they caught a recruit who had been stealing from everyone. He had been a little unhinged after a particularly nasty mission, and so he found it easier to cope with other people’s medication. I found myself quite bored for the next two weeks, Maverick made quiet friends with me, and I manage to become a little friendlier with Rook, having been forced to spend some time with him as part of my recovery for my leg. I still need more time. Two weeks quietly pass, Smoke manages to keep out of trouble during them while I am making friends with Rook and Maverick. Mute is increasingly fond of the troublesome Brit, while I find myself incredibly fond of the American. Maverick can’t handle more than a sponge bath quite yet, I had been helping him. The American was slowly allowing me to bathe him personally, he was incredibly trusting of me. 

 

Today, I find myself in my room, allowed to relax. Rook decided yesterday that I didn’t need to go to our physical therapy today or tomorrow. I was reading a book when Erik bursts into my room. I look up from the pages of the book to see him, he is out of breath and he turns around immediately to shut and lock the door. He looks riled up by something. I am already reclined in my bed, legs out long as I try to sit up a little. He gently climbs over me, pushing me back down. 

 

“ _ Seamus _ .” He whispers, his lips ghost over my neck, I feel my heart begin racing in my chest. I don’t know what has come over him, and I’m not entirely certain I want him to stop. I feel him grinding on me and my mind starts to go blank. My hands instinctively go to his waist as he continues. I groan as he latches onto my neck. I manage to get a look at his eyes and I realize something is up. I begin to think he is drugged, but I don’t get too much further into that thought when he suddenly passes out on top of me, a desperate sound coming from his throat. I wrap my arms around him as I realize my fate is sealed. With how he is positioned on top of me, there is no way I can move without hurting my leg. I find that the American is slightly feverish to the touch, but there is nothing I can currently do but wait for him to wake up again. I decide now is a good time for a nap.

 

A few hours later I wake up, someone is gently rubbing circles into the front of my shoulders with their fingers.  _ Erik. _ I open my eyes to see him with his head on my chest, his ear is pressed to my ribcage, eyes closed as he listened to my heart beat. His hands were on my shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles around my collar bone gently. It is nice to see him so relaxed. My arms are still around him, he must have noticed me waking up as he slowly looks up into my eyes. Fear and worry cross the pale blue for split seconds before I smile widely at him. He relaxes again back into my arms, closing his eyes again and pressing his face into my chest. This time his hands resting on my chest as well, each hand on either side. I realize suddenly that the look Erik gave me was familiar. It was the same look Olivier gives Julien sometimes. I know Olivier is incredibly insecure of himself, and that he continually doubts Julien’s feelings for him because of  _ how _ he is. He knows what other people say. Julien always reassures him that it’s not pity. It’s out of the purest of his heart. Which is pretty fucking pure. Julien refuses to hear the naysay about anyone, he believes in the best out of all of us. 

 

“You know, I have come to care for you a lot.” I suddenly blurt out. His eyes shoot up to look at me again. 

 

“You.. yes, you do, don’t you?” he muses, a smile forming on his face, which quickly turns into a grin. A moment of silence passes between us. I run my hands over his back, rubbing circles into his back as he further relaxes into me. 

 

“I care for you a lot, too.” the American admits quietly, a smile still present on his face. I smile slightly wider than I already had been, I closed my eyes as we reclined in my bed.  _ All in due time _ , I’m going to be here for him. No matter what happens. 


End file.
